


The Kiss

by borislegasov



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borislegasov/pseuds/borislegasov
Summary: Boris and Valery share their first kiss, and it is wildly unexpected. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with [seaweednpeanuts.](http://seaweednpeanuts.tumblr.com/) She provided the gorgeous art, I provided a small ficlet.

The explanation of what would happen to them was a grim outlook, but it paled in comparison to what the immediate responders would face and brought with it a wave of relief. Though he knew it was likely inappropriate to feel such relief, it washed over him and suddenly things became just that little bit easier. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, upturning in tentative happiness.

“Well, in a sense it would seem we’ve gotten off easy then… Valery.” The moniker felt bizarre to say, but with the strangeness came something else. An emotion that was such a stark contrast to everything else he’d felt towards the scientist, a rather intriguing parallel between the contempt he’d felt on their first meeting and now, where something akin to affection was building inside, mixing with the relief that was still readily flowing through him.

He pushed his thoughts to the side to focus back on the situation at hand, tilting his head to the right to gesture towards a pair that had been following them since they’d left the hotel.

“I’ve seen them before.” Boris responded with only a wry smile, then turned on his heel and began to walk.

“Now you know why I wanted to take a walk. You have to presume the worksite is bugged, and our rooms, even our bathrooms.” He spoke with disdain, words flowing from him angrily.

“They’ve been here the whole time.” Boris almost smiled at the shocked frown that crossed his brow.

“Of course they’ve been here the whole time. But if we’re seeing them out in the open now, it’s because they want us to know.” They walked together then, a leisurely pace, deliberately altering their route to throw off the agents tailing them.

Finally they’d walked in plentiful circles to allow them to shake the pair, having woven a web so well that they didn’t really stand a chance at catching up with them well enough to be within their line of sight.

“Valery,” he said again, testing the name as it rolled off his tongue. It felt good. Different, but certainly pleasant. They stood in front of one another, just as they had done a few minutes prior, but closer this time. Only a small gap remained between them and as moments passed and feelings increased the space seemed to narrow even further.

Valery stared up at him expectantly, eyes wide behind his glasses, lips slightly parted and so tempting. Without a second thought, swamped with relief and tenderness, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Valery’s, a hand raising up to rest against the side of his cheek, fingers splaying to work their way into the short hair at the side of his head. The tingle of hair beneath his fingertips was intoxicating, addictive, and reflexively he buried his fingers a little deeper into the hair.

A few moments passed, but the kiss didn’t deepen. Startled by the seeming lack of reciprocation, Boris pulled away, breathless, suddenly overwhelmed with regret. _I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve ruined everything. Fuck._

The thoughts raced in his mind, leaving him almost panting with worry. His gaze, calm and collected unlike what was burning deep inside him, fixed upon the younger man’s startled expression. The expression took his breath away and heightened his panic, but within a blink of an eye the space between them was closed once more by a hand on the back of his head, tugging him down with some force and those soft, luscious lips were upon his own.

Firmer this time, harder, more purposeful, melting all of his worries away with the immediate keenness that the kiss brought with it. It deepened quicker than it started, Valery’s hand tangling further into the hair at the back of his head, tugging him down. He responded by slipping his hand further around the back of his head, little finger teasing the small tuft of hair at the nape of his neck as his other fingers dug deeper into the hair to entwine into a gentle tangle. Boris’s breath had been stolen from him by the intensity of the kiss and the powerful emotions that were mingling between them as they passionately sought to increase their physical contact. They tilted their heads in unison which allowed them to deepen the kiss somewhat, but Boris’s legs began to tremble a little beneath him at the feel of Valery’s tongue sweeping across his lower lip, teasing his own apart with a soft sigh. His pliant lips opened keenly, tongue immediately seeking out the younger man’s with a low purr. He was stunned by how eager Valery was to kiss him; encouraging their tongues to tangle without a millisecond of hesitation, firmly brushing them together, the roughness of the muscle remarkably hypnotic.

When the need to breathe became simply too much, they pulled away, each of them panting. But they didn’t put any distance between them, instead opting to rest their foreheads together. As they stood, eyes closed, both panting heavily, the world around them melted away and all that remained was them.

“Well.” Boris said simply, almost deadpan, as he finally broke the silence. “That changes things.”


End file.
